He was a Skaterboy
by avatarfangirll7234
Summary: I suck at summaries so yeah. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_"__Aang.." The young water bender said to her boyfriend. _"We need to talk." She pulled him aside to speak with him privately. "What do we need to talk about?" The air bender asked.

"We need to talk about… about.." "About what?" She took a deep breath. "Us. I'm sorry but I just.. just don't feel the spark I felt when we first met," He was so confused, yet he knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry, but…" She takes another deep breath. "It's over." She said in a breath. He stood there, shocked, and just wordless. She kissed his cheek and walked away. A single stray tear rolled down his cheek.

He wiped it away and walked off towards his best friends, Sokka, Zuko, and his best, best friend, Toph Beifong. Sokka is a meat loving, heart breaking, non-bending water tribe boy who hates school but behaves himself. Zuko is a goody-goody, firebending, firelord-to-be possibly that never does anything wrong.

Toph on the other hand, is a blind earthbending punk. She sees with her feet and is the biggest punk anyone has ever seen. She's just got this look in her light grey eyes that Aang has never seen before. But that was about to change..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_"__Hey twinkle toes!" Toph shouted at Aang as he walked up to her and her un-biological brothers, Sokka and Zuko. "Hey Toph." He muttered under his breath. "What's with the Zuko mood?" Toph asked and Zuko shot her a glare._

_"__She dumped me.." He sighed and hung his head. "Now why would she do that?" Toph asked. He shrugged and the bell rang. The four of them headed to lunch and they overheard Katara, one of the 'popular' or so some would call her._

_They hid and listened to the conversation._

_"__Finally! You finally dumped that baggy clothed punk Aang! You deserve soooo much better!" One of her friends said. "He was no good anyway! Why would you even date him in the first place?!" Another asked. They starred at her, waiting for an answer._

_Toph was about ready to crush the girls with a giant boulder. 'HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF HIM?! THAT'S MY JOB!' She thought to herself. Aang was so hurt and she could feel it._

_"__You know what?" She laughed slightly. "I don't even know why I dated him." The bell rang and they stuck up their noses, then walked to class._

_Sokka and Zuko headed to class. Toph and Aang decided to ditch the rest of the day. They walked down the street with a few races to Aang's house._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They run up the stairs to his apartment on the top floor. They stopped at his doorstep and pant for a minute before Aang pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. They walk inside and she plops down on the couch. He sits down beside her and stares at her.

She catches his gaze and looks at him. "What're you looking at?" She asks. "Oh nothing, just my best friend." He replies simply. "You mean your best, best friend." She corrects with a grin.

He grins back at her. "I've got a plan, and I need your help." She tells him. "Whatcha got?" He asks. She explains the plan and he nods and grins as she does so.

He pulls out a notebook and grabs a pin. He starts drawing sketches of what she's describing. There's one part of the plan she won't tell him she just tells him, "It's a surprise, but I'll tell you one thing, it's gonna be an epic performance!" And with that she spent the rest of the day at his place, she even spent the night, by accident.

Toph awoke on Aang's couch, and in his arms. She doesn't move, she smiles and waits for him to wake up. Almost an hour later he finally opens his eyes. "Morning Twinkle-toes." Toph says in a soft, half asleep voice.  
"Morning Rockhead." He says in the same tone as she did. She smiled brightly and so did he. They sat there for a few hours before they pulled away from each other.

"I'll see ya later, give me a call if you want." She grabs her bag and jacket then walks out the door. Little did he know that she was going to meet up with Sokka and Zuko to write a song, just for him.

The three of them spent the day at Toph's working on the song, editing it, practicing singing it and remembering the lyrics, and perfecting the song.

"Thanks for all your help big over protective un-biological brothers!" She calls out to them as they laugh and get in their cars to drive home. She had never felt this way before, but she liked the feeling. "I'm in love with my best, best friend." She smiled and twisted the friendship bracelet he made her when they were in 3rd grade. She's 14 now, that's how much it means to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Toph grinned as she got dressed that day. She pulled on her hat and ran out to the hide out, which was an old abandoned apartment building. She jumped into her chair as music started playing.

"He was a boy, and she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, and she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted here but never tell secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes." She had jumped out of her chair and was running down the hallways as her other punk friends as they skater or biker rode.

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth." They all ran into the parking lot and she started dancing wildly, as well as everyone else.

With Sokka and Zuko behind her, she started singing again.

"Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby shes all alone. She turns on tv, guess who she sees? Skater boy rocking up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show." They shove their stuff into the black of some stolen cars and then they hotwire them. Everyone plies in the car and they start driving as people set up speakers all over town.

"She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man she turned down." She jumps up on top of the car hood and starts singing just seconds after into the microphone on top. "He was a skater boy she said she later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar, to show pretty face just what hes worth. He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar, to show pretty face just what he's worth."

She plays her guitar and jumps up and down on the hood of the car as she takes a break.

"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now. We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. To bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside." She grinned and started again.

"I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after the show, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know. I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after the show, singing the song we wrote, about a girl you used to know…"

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and they ran before the cops could catch them.

A/N: I don't own the song, it belongs to Avril Lavigne. And im pretty sure you know I don't own A:TLA.


End file.
